


Stardust

by MoodyAshe, Slytherin_Princess_Nysa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arya Girl Group BROTP, Blood and Violence, Cyborgs, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Death, Don't Have to Know Canon, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Gendry and Dany are best friends, Kidnapping, Love, POV Arianne Martell, POV Arya Stark, POV Daenerys, POV Gendry Waters, POV Margaery Tyrell, POV Robb Stark, Rebellion, Romance, Sassy Arya Stark, Smut, Space Pirates, Space Stations, Teamwork makes the dream work, Torture, War, david and dan are personally invited to square the fuck up, fuck David and Dan, if ASOIAF and the original SW trilogy had a baby, it would be this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyAshe/pseuds/MoodyAshe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Princess_Nysa/pseuds/Slytherin_Princess_Nysa
Summary: Sansa's wedding is the event of the century- overflowing with colourful decorations, loud music and even louder guests. It's all too much for Arya, she just wants a breath of fresh air before her mother ropes her into dancing with every eligible bachelor. But that's before a group of hooded figures grab her and drag her off to their ship to be ransomed. She doesn't expect to finally belong somewhere- with a group of resistance fighters and a steel brained engineer.Arianne is trapped on Harrenhal, being hunted by (once imprisoned) insane men who now run the ship. Her once fearsome crew being reduced to nothing but terrified prey. Hunted one by one.Robb has been burned by love before, but that won't stop him from doing his duty to the North. Lady Margaery could be a cruel troll for all he knew, but he would marry her for the honour of their families.Margaery knew she would be married off one day, she expected a nobleman twice her age or perhaps someone loyal to House Tyrell. But then she's carted off to Robb Stark, a man she knows little and nothing about, a man scorn by lost love and guilt for a missing his sister.





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is for Dani

**~Gendry Waters~**

He was covered in engine oil and his cheeks were coated in grease.

The intercom screeched above him and Gendry dragged himself from beneath the heaving machine, he wiped his hands quickly on a torn and dirty rag he kept in his trousers pocket before reaching up to push the call button.

“What?” he growled.

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,” Edric snorted from the other end and Gendry rolled his eyes. “When are repairs going to be finished? Beric is about ready to leave with or without the engine in peak performance.”

“Tell him that if he wants to escape the asteroid field around the Iron Moons without blowin’ up or gettin’ captured by a Gold Cloaks battalion, he has to bloody wait.” Gendry grimaced just thinking about the gold tinted single pilot fighter planes that were loyal only to King's Landing and the Lannisters. If it came to being captured by the Gold Cloaks, death was always a better option.

“Lad, the wedding will be over and everyone will be back in their guarded houses by the time the engine is perfect for you.” Beric called back instead of Edric. “Make it work, you can fiddle with it when we have the girl.”

Gendry mumbled thinly veiled curses under his breath before he turned back to his toolbox, he hated being rushed. Especially when it came to the ships maintenance, no one else on board knew how the engine worked but they all loved backseat fixing it whenever something broke. It had taken a week to make it workable without the new pieces it desperately needed. That was before they had ransacked a passing Tully transport.

The new pieces they had taken from the engine weren’t a perfect match to the parts needed in their bigged engine but Gendry could make it work. He’d spend his whole life fitting mismatched pieces together.

Beric and Thoros had been running him mad all week, asking constantly when the repairs would be finished and never listening when he told them it wasn’t as simple as sticking some tape over it, that Gendry had to take apart a large chunk of the engine so he could replace the old and rusted pieces inside.

Of course, he understood why they were rushing towards the Iron Moons. Why the Brotherhood was doing all of this in the first place.

They were running out of supplies. The main base was struggling to feed and clothed all the people living and training there. The traveling ships did better, since they could make some money from locals that would provide for the small crews, but nothing they made would be enough for the main base. The rundown engine in their ship was actually the best conditioned one in the whole rebellion fleet. Something Gendry took great pride in.

No one wanted to openly fund the rebellion, especially since King Robert began appearing less and less in public. Everyone knew that meant the Lannisters would finally gain the ultimate power, the throne and command over the Westeros solar system. No one knew what the lions would do once King Robert was dead, but Prince Joffrey and his Queen Mother were already renowned for their lack of empathy or care for the common people, Joffrey was the meanest boy to ever wear the title of Prince.

The Black Cloud received messages from Homebase every few days, asking for any aid that could be sent- whether medicines or food, anything to help the rebellion. Gendry wasn’t sure exactly how bad things were there but the constant calls pointed towards desperate. It made the crew of the Black Cloud more daring, they had raided four transport ships in the past two weeks and sent everything but the bare minimum back to base.

It wasn’t easy to fight a war, even harder to win, when you were barely making by. Money would help. They could secure better parts for their ships and buy information on King’s Landing troop movements.

“Gendry!” Edric’s vexing voice came through the intercom but Gendry ignored him, tightening the last bolt and pulling the metal grate closed over the engine compartment. When he ignored his second call, Gendry heard Edric curse before tuning out.

“Ignoring him will only encourage him,” a voice called from the gaping door.

Gendry rubbed a stubborn grease spot over his knuckles with the torn rag. His nails were broken and Gendry picked at a hangnail. “Talking back encourages him just as much.”

He looked up as Dany shrugged her slim shoulders, flipping her long silver braid over and down her back. The worrylines over her forehead were pronounced, she leaned against the steel wall and crossed her ankles. Her arms were tightly crossed over her chest.

Exhaling, she muttered under her breath, “I wish you wouldn’t do this.”

Sitting with his back against the gently rumbling metal sheet that covered the engine, Gendry sighed, “I wish we didn’t have to.”

“You’re acting like kidnapping and selling someone back to her family is our only option-” her arms dropped down her side and her hands twisted into fists. Dany stepped towards him in anger before she stopped and turned her face away as she blinked away angry tears that threatened to spill.

“It is our only option,” he said softly, they had had this argument for two weeks, since Beric had formed the idea into an actual plan. “Or have you forgotten that the rebellion has grown and our supplies haven’t?”

“We’re stealing a person, a human person.” Dany was seething. “I’ve been-”

Gendry hopped onto his feet, holding out his hands in a calming gesture. “This is different than what happened to you. We won’t hurt her, you know that.”

Dany opened her mouth but the intercom interrupted whatever she was about to say, she watched him when he reached over to answer it. He listened silently to Edric prattling on about the engine finally being fixed and how Beric had ordered all of them to prepare because they’ll be arriving on Pyke within the next few hours.

Dany shook her head and turned her back, ready to leave the engine room, “I’m not getting off the ship. I’m not getting involved in this, no matter how righteous you lot think it is.”

Later, when Gendry found himself on the bridge with the rest of the crew, he couldn’t help but be conflicted as he watched Beric go over the plan. Dany was right, what they were doing was wrong but the cause was just, didn’t that equal out in the universe?

Hot Pie was sitting at the table, dressed in his regular clothes and pushing a bowl of something goopy and blue under Dany’s nose. She picked up the spoon and poked at the questionable contents of the bowl, purple eyes flicking between Hot Pie and the bowl. The two of them were the only ones not dressed head to toe in black, it was a small comfort to him that his best friends wouldn’t be in immediate danger.

Dany ignored everyone except Hot Pie until Gendry announced that they had entered the atmosphere over Pyke. Dany stiffened and glared at Beric as he lead the team out of the control centre. Gendry glances back at the two sitting at the table quietly. Dany was the closest thing he had to a sister now and he just hoped that when all this was over, she would forgive him.

* * *

**~Arya Stark~**

Sansa and Theon finish their umpteenth dance as a newlywed couple, spinning gracefully.

It was a beautiful sight, Sansa’s light ivory dress glittering in the light, Theon’s eyes never leaving Sansa’s, and Arya’s mother crying happily next to her. Theon may be a tool who’s only good for repairing Nymeria when she gets a faulty wire, but he makes Sansa happy.

Arya can tell he feels intimidated by her older brothers, and the other Northmen who came to Pyke for the wedding, but Arya understood. She felt a bit intimidated by the taller and burlier men too. Not as much as Theon, but enough to make her stay away from them. Arya could see her father sitting beside Bran, they were talking about replacement joints for Bran’s left leg. Rickon and Jon were about to head onto the dancefloor, as the next song came on.

Arya watched as Jon slow danced with Rickon.

She giggled and thought, _those idiots are going to knock into someone_.

Robb was waving a serving girl down, taking another ale from her tray. _He’s going to have one massive headache in the morning,_ Arya thought with a sigh.

As another slow dance began, Arya noticed her mother talking to some men a few years older than Theon. Her mother tried to point at Arya, without her knowing, but failed. Realizing what she was up to, Arya slipped out of the hall with Nymeria. Walking outside for a few minutes, she arrives on the empty beach. The dark indigo waters crashing into fishing boats on the coast. The sun was beginning to set, beautiful light pinks, yellows, and baby blues bled through the sky. Seagulls were swooping overhead, one flying a little too close for comfort.

_Damn flying rats. I don’t have any food for you._

In the distance, Arya could still hear the music and jubilant shouts coming from the wedding. It would last the rest of the night, her sisters guests getting drunker and her mother becoming pushier in her effort to have Arya be the blushing bride one day.

As Arya walked further away from the flashing lights, the music became softer in her ears, she could finally hear herself think. Thoughts raced through her head and Arya dug her fingers into the scruff of Nymeria’s neck.

The wedding was a beautiful, just like Sansa had always wanted.

Sansa was radiant walking down the aisle, all smiles and fluttering lashes as Father handed her over to Theon. Theon himself looked like a nervous wreck. From where Arya was standing, as maid of honor, she could see his hand fidgeting by his side, and he had that tick in his cheek that he did when he proposed a year ago. They were both blubbering idiots as they said their vows, and Mother was crying so loudly that Arya had been annoyed for Sansa.

When they kissed, everyone cheered, even Robb, who had been a miserable sod the past few months, gave a half-hearted shout. Their first dance was hilarious, as halfway through, they broke out into a complicated routine that probably took months of practice for.

Nymeria broke away from her hands, nudging her with her head before trotting forward.

She and Sansa danced together once, after the Father-Daughter dance. All they did was sway back and forth, composedly mimicking Theon and the rest of their family. Sansa danced with all their brothers (not at the same time of course, that would have been disastrous).

Through the whole night, Arya only cried once. When Sansa had delicately danced with Bran. Bran had lost both of his legs in a hovercar accident a few years prior. They were so badly injured, that the doctors had to remove both of them and replace with cybernetic prosthetics. He now had the ability to walk and dance, to a lower degree.

Farther up the shoreline, Nymeria ran onward, trying not to get her alloy paws wet.

Rubbing her temples, Arya kicked off her low heels, hiked up her dark charcoal dress in the most unladylike way and walked along the beach. She dug her toes into the sand with a sigh. She hated the dress she was forced to wear and the shoes, only agreeing to wear them for the sake of Sansa’s teary-eyed pleas.

She couldn’t wait to be back in Winterfell _without_ Sansa.

Arya would be able to train her aim with lasers, without the scrutiny of _two_ women, now just one. She could wear cargo shorts and tank tops without Sansa complaining that they don’t match her status. And she most definitely wouldn’t have to witness Theon and Sansa giving each other longing looks every five seconds.

Laughing at Nymeria’s joy-filled galavanting around the beach, Arya barely heard the sand crunch behind her. When she noticed that something was wrong, she whirled around. Her hands scrunched up the fabric of her dress. The last thing she saw was the handle of a laser gun falling towards her, to cuff her upside the head. Arya tried to move out of the way, but she was too slow. Before she blacks out, Arya could see a different man reach over and manually turn Nymeria off. Her wolf falling into the sand beside her.

* * *

**~Margaery Tyrell~**

Margaery walked with her grandmother through the famous gardens which their home was named after. It was a daily task, for the two Highgarden roses to stroll through the rose bushes and speak their minds openly. In the fickle world of politics they lived in, it was a rare occurance to be able to speak openly with someone. Margaery treasured these moments of transparency for just that reason.

Her grandmother’s hand was tucked into the crook of her arm as they strolled between tall walls of greenery. Olenna twirled a freshly picked rose in between her deceptively thin fingers. Together they sat on the stone bench in the centre of the maze, Olenna dropped the flower on the seat between them. The vivid shade of red stood out and Margaery watched the petals wilt away from the stem.

“Willas is disappointed,” Margaery started. “The Martells cancelled their trip again.”

Olenna scoffed, crossing her legs under the full length gown she wore. “They’ve been cancelling coming to Highgarden for over a year. Every time with a new excuse- an asteroid storm, too many space pirates around Dornish space, one of the Martell children is sick.”

“You won’t be happy when I tell you why they’ve cancelled?” Olenna raised a trimmed brow in question and Margaery sighed, quiet unladylike. “Lord Oberyn called, said Arianne had come down with a cold and couldn’t handle hyperspace travel.”

“At this rate, we might as well find Willas a new bride, if the Martells never bother to show up then the contract will never be sealed.” Olenna leaned towards her granddaughter, lowering her voice as a gardener passed them. “Arianne hasn’t been in Sunspear in a few days, they say she’s up and vanished with her cousins and a few friends.”

“You think she’s run away?”

“Perhaps,” her grandmother hummed in thought, fingers tapping Margaery’s wrist. “But there’s something odd about that girl.”

Margaery nodded, her brows furrowed. “I suppose we just have to wait and find out.”

Margaery had only met the Martell family once, or so she heard, it had been one of her first namedays so she couldn’t remember the visit. She doesn’t know how to feel about Willas and Arianne marrying, Arianne was an heiress in her own right and had been raised as such. Margaery knew a few such girls who turned out spoiled and entitled and, above all, more concerned with power than the love of their husband. And her brother deserved love.

She had heard a lot about Arianne from travelers passing through Highgarden and other Lords who came to visit for namedays and anniversary celebrations, they say she resembled her aunt Elia. The late wife of the dead Targaryen prince.

Margaery and her grandmother sat in the garden a while longer, talking quietly. When Margaery laid in bed that night, she wondered who would her grandmother match her with.

**Author's Note:**

> POVs written by:  
> Arianne, Gendry, Margaery - Slytherin Princess Nysa  
> Daenerys, Arya, Robb - MoodyAshe


End file.
